PowerPuff Winx
by PrincessMusa4ever
Summary: Musa's father tried to harm his own daughter. Bloom, Flora, and Musa escape to protect Musa. They end up in New Townsville, Japan where they meet 3 new friends. Two years later, the rest of theWnx and Specialists come looking for them. But there's a problem. Bloom, Flora, and Musa don't remember which is which and they don't even remember their real names! Will love conquer all?
1. Disappear

I don't own anything.

* * *

Flora Pov

We were all walking together down in Magix for the dance. We(I) had to drag Musa to the mall cuz she waz bein stubborn as always.

"Musa,don't you wanna make Riven drool over you?" Stella asked.

"No Stel. I want to go as myself and you just need to get used to it."

Stella huffed while we all laughed at her. We walked in and saw the mall deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about it." Bloom said. We looked all around until we saw Musa's father waiting for us.

"Musa, u need to return to Melody at once."

"Why, can't you run your own realm until I'm 18."

We were all princess and 16, exept Stella. She was 17. He stared at her coldly. We knew this wasn't gonna be pretty.

"I refuse. You can't make me." She said.

I wish I had her confidence. I would've been speechless. He took out a staff. Crap! We forgot he was a wizard! He started blasting us with all sorts of spells.

Musa's Pov

My father has lost his mind! He is destroying Magix!

"Girls, what do we do?" I screamed.

"We need to get you out of here! Now! Bloom, Flora, and Musa, get out of here!" Tecna screamed while firing a shot at my dad.

"Where would we go!?" Bloom scream while flying up to dodge another attack.

"Anywhere! Just take Musa somewhere her father wouldn't look for her! Now go!" Stella screamed.

We looked at each other and flew to a portal station. I typed something in and we ran into the portal.

* * *

We were coming down from the sky, screaming cause our wings disappeared. Thud. We crashed into the ground. I got up looked around. We were at a high school. I looked down at our clothes. They had changed too. Bloom was wearing a blue sundress with mini flames at the hem and wore dark blue heels. Flora had a baby pink knee length dress on with a dark pink flower design. She wore pink heels. I was wearing a red tank top with blue skinny jeans and black sneakers.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"You're in New Townsville, Japan. Who are you guys?" A voice said.

We turned around and saw a girl with two long curly pigtails coming. She was wearing a blue tank top with a jean skirt and heals. She had two other girls with her. One had long red hair and pink eyes. She was wearing a pink mini dress and heels as well. Their other friend had jet black hair and piercing light green eyes. She was wearing shorts, a green T-shirt, and green sneakers.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked.

"Well, we asked first but well answer anyway. I'm Momoko. The girl in blue is Miyako and the girl in green is Kaoru." Momoko said.

"The girl in the sundress is Sierra, the girl in flowers is Lil Rose. Her full name is Lily Rose but we call her Lil Rose for short. I'm Rhythm." I said thinking fast.

"Well welcome to New Townsville!" Miyako yelled.

They're aren't who they say they are. They are the PowerPuff Girls Z. Protectors of this place. A cool voice whispered in the air. It showed me an image of the PowerPuff Girls and I could easily tell who was who.

"Thanks Bubbles." I said smiling.

They looked at me startled.

"Yeah. It's cool. I know who is who and so do my friends." I said while mentally sending them the image.

I had more powers then the other girls. No one knew why though. The other girls had panicked looks on their faces.

"We are PowerPuff Girls too. Sierra is Flaming Flare, Lil Rose is Dangerous Natura, and I'm Hypnotic Melody." I said.

"Cool! Well, come on. We'll take you to the professors lab so he can analyze you." Momoko said while the others smiled.

We nodded and followed. We could tell this was the start of a great friendship. And that we might be here for a while. I just hope they remember us.


	2. Where are They?

I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything in a month or longer. I got my stuff taken away and haven't been able to update. Plz commrated favorite, and follow!

* * *

Chp. 2 where are they?

Two years later

Kaoru POV

"Kaoru! Wake up!" Someone called.

I sat up in bed and grumbled. We all have our own apartments and we shared with someone. I shared with Rhythm. I could hear her singing softly. She loves music and singing but wont sing in front of us. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to look like myself. I brushed my super long hair. The professor decided to try this potion on all 6 of us and we all have knee length hair. I threw on a pair of camo capris and a green tee. I slid down the railing to find Rhythm in the kitchen cooking breakfast like always. She was wearing a dark blue tee and black ripped skinny jeans.

"You don't have to make breakfast. Rhythm, take a break." I said. She looked up and smiled.

"It's fine Kaoru." She said smiling still.

I rolled my eyes and called the other girls.

Rhythm's Pov

Kaoru went to go call the girls over. Sierra, Lil Rose, and I don't even remember our real names. We don't remember any of that. We don't remember our friends names or what they look like. But we have changed. Sierra had red hair with blue highlights and always wore something related to fire. Lil Rose had light brown hair and pink highlights. She always wore some kind of flower with her clothes our she would have someone(us) get her something with nature and pay us back at school. I had midnight black hair with red highlights and always wore dark colors.

"The girls will be here soon." Kaoru said,interrupting my thinking.

"Ok."

Ding dong.

Kaoru went and opened the door to reveal everyone in the outfits we wore when we first got here. I smiled and handed everyone a plate full if breakfast. My plate was the only empty one.

"Rhyth, I thought you said you would start eating breakfast again yesterday." Miyako said.

"Sorry Miya, but this time I'm really not hungry."

"Just eat, it'll keep you from getting killed."

"Kaoru!" Lil Rose scolded. I laughed.

We relaxed and ate until the clock rang 7:50 am.

"Time to go." I said with my stuff ready.

I started singing a song. A song I wrote for my boyfriend, only, I don't remember him.

"Cause there'll be no sunshine, if I lose you baby. There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you baby. And just like the clouds my eyes will do the same, if you walk away. Everyday it will rain, rain, ra-eh-eh-ain." I sang. That was all I wrote. I heard clapping. I turned around and saw the girls clapping and smiling. I stopped singing when we got here but sometimes sang in private.

"I'm awful I know."

"You are amazing."

"It was like a siren's song!"

"You are the best!"

"Go on Japan's got talent!"

I smiled. To hear them cheering me on was something I haven't heard since my mother was alive. We walked towards my car and all hopped in.(car came with an extra seat) By the time we arrived at school, everyone was crowding into their groups. Only 3 more weeks left til graduation and all if us being 18. Well, sorta. I'm the only one still 17. Everyone else turned 18 a few months ago.

"I wonder what will happen today." Sierra said. We shrugged and walked through the main doors.

Stella's Pov

We came to New Townsville, Japan. We're looking for Bloom, Flora, and Musa. We finally settled things with Musa's father and he just wants her to come back home now that he is not insane.

"We would they be? This is a big town." I said looking at all the skyscrapers.

"They're probably at the high school. They are 18." Aisha pointed out.

"Except Musa. She's still 17 til May 10 which is 3 weeks away so technically 2/3 are 18 and 1/3 is 17." Tecna said smirking at how smart she was. Timmy kissed her in the cheek.

We walked to the high school ad registered and all that stuff. We were just leaving the office when 6 girls walked in.

"...sing in 2 years Rhythm. Why'd you stop?" The brunette with pink highlights said.

"New town I guess." The girl with midnight black hair and red highlights said whole shrugging. One had red hair with blue highlights, one had blonde hair with bright blue highlights, one had jetblack hair with lime, and one with ginger hair and hot pink highlights.

"Don't 3 of them remind you of our girls?" Sky said.

"Yeah. Lets go say hi." Tecna said.

We walked up after them. We kept glancing at Tecna and Timmy. I mean, what if we were wrong? What if those weren't our girls? I glanced at Sky, Helia, and Riven. They all had sad looks. Riven had the saddest look of them all. I walked over to Riven and pulled him over.

"You ok Riven?" I asked softly, trying to be nice.

"I just want to see Musa." He said with longing eyes. Just when I was about to say something, my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Princess Stella, it's Nova."

"What's wrong Nova? You said worried."

" I have terrible news that I must tell you and the Winx."

"What is it Nova?"

"Flora's sister has been diagnosed with a deadly cancer."

"What?"

"That's not all. The people of Domino demand Princess Bloom's return. They are threatening to attack all of you."

"Any good news?"

"Yes. Rose, Flora's sister, will live. She will just be hospitalized for the next 2 years to be cured."

"Anything on Musa's father?"

"Nothing yet."

"Thanks Nova."

I hung up and looked at the girls. They heard. Everyone had tears forming in their eyes. We walked up to the six girls.

"Hi! We're new here. My names Stella. This is Sky, Helia, Nabu, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Tecna, and Aisha. Could you show us around?" I said cheerfully

"Um, sure. This is Miyako, Momoko, Kaoru, Sierra, Lil Rose, and I'm Rhythm." Rhythm said smiling.

We followed them down the hallways to every class. Sierra, Lil Rose, and Rhythm seemed like Bloom, Flora, and Musa in that order. We stayed silent though. Just took notes, answered questions when we were unfortunately called on, and didn't talk to anyone. After school, we pulled the other girls over and hid behind the school. We did a little research(Tecna and Timmy) and knew that no one except these girls come behind here.

"We need your help PowerPuff Girls." Helia said.

"How did you know?"

"Our secret."

"Fine. What can we help you with?"

"We are looking for our friends. Three girls, one has black hair, one has red hair, and one has light brown hair."

"Do you have any names?"

"Bloom."

"Flora."

"Musa."

I handed them a picture of the three with them identified. It was a picture we too in the last day we saw them before we went to the mall.

"Let's go to the lab. The professor will be able analyze it and find them." Momoko said. We all walked to our vehicles. We followed them to the lab.

1 hour later

They handed him the picture and he went off to analyze it and stuff. He finally came back when we finished an hour worth of homework.

"I need to speak with three of you." Professor said

Rhythm's Pov

"I need to speak with three of you." Professor said.

When he said that he was looking straight at me and my two girls. We nodded and everybody left. I listened in to the conversations going on outside.

"We need to find them. Magix is falling without our music, flower, and fire fairies." Stella said.

"How do you think their boyfriends feel. They haven't seen their fairy in 2 years Stella."

I stopped listening. Fairies? Magix?

"You know how they are looking for their friends?" The Professor asked. We nodded our heads.

"I've found them."

"Then why are you telling us?"

"Cause you three are their friends."

"..."

"You don't know cause you've been living this life. You've forgotten who you truly are and your past." The Professor said.

"We need to tell one of the girls. We don't remember how to be fairies." I said. He knew I had heard their conversation.

"We will. We can talk to Aisha."

"Lets do it." We said in union smiling.


End file.
